


send help

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 06:30:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20205274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ugh





	send help

hey dork

i'm not even at camp yet as i write this but i already miss you (an inordinate amount). besides the fact that three weeks is going to drag, it's just ugh i miss your touch and the sound of your voice and texting you constantly and just everything about you. <strike>this probably seems really clingy but whatever, feel free to ignore this.</strike> also i have to go a week without flirting with you and it's not okay!!

so here's some words to make up for the ones that i won't be able to say

you're absolutely perfect. everything about you is perfect. even the things you hate about yourself are perfect! and holy shit i am so in love with you. you are beautiful and stunning and gorgeous and amazing and strong and i love you for all of it

and i know it hasn't even happened yet but goddamnit i miss you 

(fun fact: if my family decides to drag me to connecticut the day i get back i'm suing because your dad is a lawyer after all)

and we have a quiet hour where i probably should sleep or be productive but no! i'm going to daydream about you and write hopeless love letters and nobody can stop me

ever since i kissed you i can't stop thinking about doing it again and it's becoming a minor problem but my shit brain immortalizes useless half seconds in stone and regretting not kissing you more is one of them goddamn

so sorry this isn't very long because i've been pressed for time and this might be the longest thing i can write

ciao for now!


End file.
